dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Devastating Wish
is the first episode of the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga and the first overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on February 7, 1996. Its original American airdate was February 5, 2005. Summary Five years after Goku and Uub left the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to train, Uub has an all-out battle with Goku within the depths of Kami's Lookout, which causes it to crack and crumble under their power. Upon finishing their battle, the two pass out from exhaustion. Meanwhile, after decades of persistence, Emperor Pilaf, along with his two lackeys, Mai and Shu, arrive at the Lookout in order to obtain the Black Star Dragon Balls. Finding them, Pilaf explains that these balls are different from the Earth Dragon Balls and much more powerful. With Dende having healed their injuries. Uub thanks Goku for all the years he dedicated to training him and heads back home to his family. After having a hearty meal, Goku also decides to head home and tells Dende and Mr. Popo that he hasn't been home for so long and believes that Chi-Chi is going to be mad at him again. Just then, Pilaf summons Ultimate Shenron. Before Pilaf can make his wish for world domination, Goku encounters the Pilaf Gang when he goes to investigate the source of the disturbance. After a brief confrontation and discovering that Goku looks very familiar, Pilaf accidentally wishes for Goku to reverted back into a child in a fit of anger, unaware that Ultimate Shenron is listening. Ultimate Shenron grants Pilaf's wish and turns Goku back into his 12-year-old self. Ultimate Shenron then leaves and the Black Star Dragon Balls scatter. After Dende contacts King Kai telepathically, he tells Goku that the only way for him to return to normal is to have another wish granted, but Mr. Popo explains that when the Black Star Dragon Balls scatter, they travel across the entire universe instead. Goku then says that he actually likes being a kid again and thinks it's no big deal, much to the obvious dismay of Dende and Mr. Popo. Back on Earth's surface, Goku attempts to eat another meal, but is disturbed by a hostage situation. Nearby, Pan is out on a date with Poperu when she stumbles across the situation. The criminals begin to cause havoc and an annoyed Pan intervenes, but shortly afterwards, Goku arrives and attempts to take them on himself, which causes Pan to pull him aside and tell him not to get involved, not realizing that she's actually talking to her grandfather. Pan takes out both of the criminals easily with her strength, scaring off her date. Suddenly, Master Roshi arrives and greets Pan before he recognizes Goku ands asks Goku why he's gotten so small. Goku tells Master Roshi that Emperor Pilaf summoned Ultimate Shenron and accidentally made a wish to turn him back into a kid again before asking if Chi-Chi is going to be mad at him for being gone for so long. Pan is upset and horrified after discovering that the little boy is actually her grandfather and that she's been mouthing off at him. Goku returns to his home, where Chi-Chi bursts into tears after seeing her husband as a child again. Goku explains to his family what has happened, as Gohan questions what Goku will do now and Goku is unsure, but King Kai interrupts to tell them that, if the Black Star Dragon Balls are not found and returned to Earth within a year, the planet will explode due to the negative energy they give off. This grim news leaves everyone uncertain as to what they'll do next... Major Events *Uub finishes his training with Goku and heads back home. *Goku is turned back into a child by Ultimate Shenron. *King Kai explains that the Black Star Dragon Balls must be returned to Earth within one year or the planet will be destroyed. Battles *Goku vs. Uub *Goku and Pan vs. Criminals Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout **Goku's House *Other World **Heaven Objects *Black Star Dragon Ball *Halo *Gun Trivia *The original Japanese version and the Blue Water dub states that GT takes place five years after DBZ, while the Funimation dub states that it takes place a decade after DBZ. *When Goku and Uub emerge from their sparring session and collapse, Dende asks Mr. Popo to retrieve a first aid kit in the Funimation dub. This should not be necessary, as Dende has healing abilities at his disposal. In the original Japanese version and in the Blue Water dub, Dende simply tells Mr. Popo that they should treat them immediately. *The blonde teenager that Roshi attempts to flirt with in this episode looks rather similar to the blonde teenager that Goku asked where he could find a police officer in "Monkey in the City" and its anime episode counterpart "A Trip to the City". *Goku's outfit is changed again in this episode, as he now sports a blue Gi with yellow pants, pink wristbands and white socks. This new outfit replaces the old one that Goku wore in the last three episodes of DBZ where he had a turquoise Gi with dark green pants, orange wristbands and orange socks, though the white sash and black kung fu shoes are retained. His skin color was also changed from light pink to tan. **Goku's new Gi also bears a resemblance to his first Gi from the Emperor Pilaf Saga. *This is the first episode in the FUNimation dub to feature the new score composed by Mark Menza, replacing the Faulconer Productions score from DBZ. *This is also the first episode in the original Japanese version to have the original background music composed by Akihito Tokunaga, who replaced Shunsuke Kikuchi following the latter's retirement. *In the FUNimation dub, Elise Baughman replaces Susan Huber as the voice of Pan. **Also in the FUNimation dub, Stephanie Nadolny returns to the role of Goku as Goku is transformed back into a child by Emperor Pilaf using the Black Star Dragon Balls, which makes this the first episode since "Hotter than Lava" where Stephanie Nadolny voices Goku, with Sean Schemmel not returning until "Goku's Ascension", save for the flashbacks in "The Return of Uub" and "Back in the Game". *In the Blue Water dub, Zoe Slusar returns to the role of Goku as Goku is transformed back into a child by Emperor Pilaf using the Black Star Dragon Balls, with Jeremiah Yurk replacing Jeffrey Watson as the voice of Adult Goku. **Also in the Blue Water dub, Debbie Munro replaces Carol-Anne Day as the voice of Chi-Chi. *Emperor Pilaf, Shu and Mai make their return, having been absent since "Outrageous Octagon" back in the Piccolo Jr. Saga. *This is the only time in the Blue Water dub where Scott Roberts voices Uub instead of Brendan Hunter. **In the original Japanese dub, Atsushi Kisaichi replaces Megumi Urawa as the voice of Uub, due to the character having grown up. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 1 (BDGT) pt-br:Surgem umas Misteriosas Esferas do Dragão es:Episodio 1 (Dragon Ball GT) fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 01 it:Esistono Altre Sette Sfere del Drago! de:Nazo no DB Sutsugen!! Goku ga Kodomo ni!? pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 01: Pojawiają się tajemnicze smocze kule!! Gokū zamieniony w dziecko?! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT